This invention relates to ceiling fans, and, in particular, to a ceiling fan having a removable blade hub and a removable switch housing adapter plate.
In many prior art ceiling fans, an elastomeric hub is used to mount the fan blades onto the rotor shaft thereby to cushion the blades. In certain instances, these elastomeric hubs may fail. While in prior art ceiling fans, the blade hub was typically removably connected to the motor shaft, the switch housing plate adapter was permanently affixed (pressed-in-place) on the wire way tube. Thus, if the elastomeric hub failed or otherwise needed to be to serviced, the complete motor assembly generally needed to be replaced.